Survivor: Visayas
| returnees = AlissaMarinxo (20, 30) DuskofSkulls (20) bb1233 (35) | video = | bluray = visayasbluraycover.png | previousseason = Survivor: Antarctica | nextseason = Survivor: Sumbawa }} is the eighteenth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! The second season with Redemption Island in play, Visayas was generally panned by audiences for its generally stagnant gameplay and several lackluster contestants. However, the season did still provide some strong characters, as well as a final two who overcame a 7-2 numbers disadvantage. 39 Days, 18 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'Schoolyard Pick': In the first episode, a school yard pick was the way the initial tribes would be decided. Gregory (the youngest of the season) was the captain of Leyte and Gaby (the oldest of the season) was the captain of Cebu. *'Redemption Island' - Just like in , in a drastic game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. During "group duels," or duels that have more than two competitors, only one winner stays, sending all the other contestants home. At a certain point, the last person standing on Redemption Island will return to the main game and will continue his/her pursuit of the title of Sole Survivor. *'Hidden Immunity Idol' - The person who finishes first in each duel will also get to give a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol to any person from any tribe that they choose. If a castaway wins a game-returning duel, the castaway could also keep the clue for itself. Moderators Contestants } |rowspan="8" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |1st Eliminated Day 6 | 5 |- | |'DryIceBros' "Gregory" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |2nd Eliminated Day 9 |8 |- | |'TheHickman' "Hickman" | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |3rd Eliminated Day 12 | 7 |- | |'TDF2132' "Adrian" | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |4th Eliminated Day 16 | 6 |- | |'Bunnylove14' "Liam" | | |Disqualified Day 17 |5th Eliminated Day 18 | 1 |- | |'Geebster' "Gaby" | | |6th Voted Out Day 20 |6th Eliminated Day 21 | 6 |- | |'Séamus Jimmy Quetzal' "Jimmy" | | |7th Voted Out Day 23 |7th Eliminated Day 24 | 8 |- | |'Timmmmm' "Tim" | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |8th Eliminated Day 24 | 4 |- | |'HighSpace' "Emile" | | |rowspan="11" |9th Voted Out Day 26 |rowspan="5" | 11 |- | |'Slaypapa' "Simon" | | | 10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 28 | 5 |- | |'Hieungo94' "Hieu" | | | 11th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 30 | 8 |- | |'blurryfacex' "Mai" | | | 12th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 32 | 5 |- | |'AlissaMarinxo' "Alissa" | | | 13th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 34 | 2 |- |rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |'amir6661' "Amir" |rowspan="2" |rowspan="2" |8th Voted Out Day 23 |1st Returnee Day 24 | rowspan="2" |9 |- | 14th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 36 |rowspan="8" |- | |'DuskofSkulls' "Dusk" | | | 15th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 | 4 |- | |'bb1233' "Ben" | | |16th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 | 2 |- | |'Ham King' "Luke" | | |Runner Up | 15 |- | |'Ay.han21' "Ayhan" | | |Sole Survivor | 3 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | |- | | align="left" |Amir | - | | | - | - | - | | - | | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | |- | | align="left" |Alissa | - | | | - | | - | - | | - | | | | | |colspan="3" | | |- | | align="left" |Mai | - | | | - | - | - | | - | | | | | |colspan="4" | | |- | | align="left" |Hieu | - | | | - | - | - | | - | | | | |colspan="5" | | |- | | align="left" |Simon | - | | | - | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="6" | | |- | | align="left" |Emile | | - | - | | - | - | | - | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Tim | | - | - | | | colspan="5" |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Jimmy | | - | - | | | - | - | | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Gaby | | - | - | | - | - | |colspan="2" |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Liam | | - | - | | | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Adrian | | - | - | | colspan="2" |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Hickman | - | | colspan="3" |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Gregory | - | | | colspan="1" |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Alex | | colspan="2" |colspan="20" |} Trivia Links Visayas Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Survivor